The Search to find Ron
by izzysohma
Summary: Description: This takes place seventeen years after the ‘Gang’ leaves Hogwarts. Ron has been missing for nearly a year and the Order is still trying to fight Voldemort. Snape brings back information on Voldemort’s next attack and how ‘he’ is a


The Search to Find Ron

By: Izzysohma

Disclaimer: (I think this is the only one I have to place on my story; but if I have to put more please tell be.) Well, I do not own anything that belongs to Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Cardcaptors. I do; however, own Amare and the Transformation Wizards used in this story, also I do own Cero but since he has to do with Cardcaptors I not real sure on that.

Chapter One: The Startling Revelation

Professor Severus Snape had just returned from another gruesome meeting with that vile lizard that called himself the 'Dark Lord'. His sudden appearance in the dinning room of Number 12 Grimwald Place was not as startling as the twinkling in his dark eyes.

"What has, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore's expression lacked his normal cheerful twinkling.

"Oh, nothing," his tone dripped the acidic sarcasm that he normally held for those that he felt were blatantly obvious. "Just that The Dark Lord is now hunting after Mr. Ronald Weasley. And, there truly is no way that we can stop that nor whatever else The Dark Lord's going to do after he finds him."

"RON!" squeaked the kind yet overprotective figure of Molly Weasley; the plate she held dropped to the ground with a resounding crash.

Arthur Weasley was out of his seat and comforting his maudlin wife in an instant. Twenty years ago Arthur's son Percy had stabbed all of the Weasley's in the back causing Arthur to hate his own child. But then a year and half later his youngest son disappeared without a trace.

Arthur's face truly frightened his wife. Nineteen and half years ago the family was devastated with grief as they buried an empty casket for their youngest son; they had truly believed that DeathEaters had found him and tortured then killed Ron since he had been friend's with Harry Potter.

Ron was alive.

"Albus, how is that possible?" Molly was near faint as her husband and eldest son's: Bill and Charlie, helped Arthur get her seated.

"I believe we would all like to know that." stated the slightly more filled out Harry Potter; his hair still defied all reason but at least he no longer had the 'Lean and Hungry' look going for him. Beside him, the notorious Griffindor Know-it-all, Hermione Granger-Potter nodded.

All around the room different members of the Order and Weasley family members voiced their agreements.

Albus Dumbledore's sigh could have rivaled that of a giant.

"Since, I have the curiosity of everyone (this did not include Snape, but no one asked his opinion), I will tell you exactly was happened after the Department of Mysteries incident.

Shortly after I told Harry why he always fought Tom Riddle, I noticed that Ronald started to woolgather slightly. Now under normal circumstance I believe this is normal of students, but what was not normal was that ever time Ronald was woolgathering an energy spike would take place.

During his stay here for the summer I noticed that the episodes would take place more frequently and would happen for longer periods each time. Anything would spark these episodes, such as a simple glass of water and how images would get caught in the surface reflection.

I did speak with Professor Trelwaney and great deal about the episodes I witnessed and was instructed that these could be glimpses of a probable future but the only true was would be to catch him in the trance and cast the Aura Spark Spell on him. If his aura appeared to be yellow during these episodes then I would now.

I regretfully admit that his aura was indeed yellow." He paused long enough to summon a cup of tea. Every ones concentration was directed at the Headmaster.

"Phineas Nigellus did notify me however when Ronald placed a silencing spell on the room that he shared with Harry, the spell made a sphere around Ronald's bed so that no one would he him scream from the visions that he saw while sleeping.

You should be proud, Molly of the spell that he placed on the room; if Phineas had not seen him place it no one would have even known that it was there. I believe that you, Alastor could check the room right now with your eye and still see the spell in effect." Albus paused long enough to take a sip of his tea as Alastor Moody's eye rolled toward the ceiling and looked right into the room the Harry and Ron used to share; it was now the room that Nevile Longbottom inhabited.

"There is a powerful spell still active in there, but how can I be sure that it was not there to begin with; I don't trust anything a relative of that wench out in the hall has to say." Moody's gruff tone brought with it sounds of agreement from most of those around the table.

"Molly, you son has the gift of foresight but chose to use it instead of fear it. I believe I am right in saying that everything in Ronald's room was reduced to ashes the day he disappeared."

"Ho..."

"Sybil heard him talking about it to himself quite a bit in the Divination classroom."

"How do we get our son back, Albus!" Arthur's voice was strong and firm, nothing like the happy man that he had once been before this terrible war.

"That depends on him and only him."

"That's not acceptable."

"Ronald will only come back when he believes that the future he once foresaw will not come to pass; but we can find out where he is if I have the cooperation of every one."

"We want Ron back!" Ginny was in tears as she spoke, she believed that she had to bury a brother before any one else and this tore at the thin belief that family conquers all.

"Do any of you have anything Ronald might have given you?"

"I have Chudley Cannons book that Ron gave me." Harry said quickly as if he were afraid that it would disappear just like his best friend.

"That will work, Harry." Albus' twinkling was back in full force, he knew something but he was not telling them. "Would you be so kind as to summon it? Then we could get started."

The room had been darkened and the evening meal had passed slowly, as no one was really hungry, they were all anxious to see the elusive Ronald Weasley.

"The spell I am about to perform is simple but ancient; the only draw back is that it requires complete concentration from all of those present." Albus looked pointedly at Severus Snape, who had not been allowed to leave after his report. "Now, are we ready?"

The room was filled with a chorus of agreement, only one was delayed and that one was from Professor Snape.

"Concentrate on what you remember most clearly about Ronald, this will tie into him now and we will be able to see something that has to do with him at this exact moment.

Covsima Novi Honvda Mivnohani"

All around the room people's faces scrunched up in concentration, as a liquid surface mattered just above the middle of the tabletop; the metallic liquid started to spread out as everyone started to concentrate harder.

"Kiki Sunv!" The surface hardened into a spherical mirror so that every one was seen on its surface.

Albus clapped once at the ending of the spell and the mirror started to cloud over with brilliant flashes of yellow in the purple cloud cover. Slowly shapes started to take form and the scenery change violently into some place that they could not recognize.

Ron sat behind his desk grading quasar exams while his Junior-level College students busied themselves with subatomic calibrations. The red pen held in his right hand had barely been used.

The open windows cast his bright red hair into a riot of reds, oranges, and dark yellows. His bespectacled eyes were down cast, but were not seen through the white light that had been caught by the lenses.

Ron's physical appearance did not really differ from the one that people remembered; his was still mostly gangly, but did have some hidden muscle mass. His hair was a little shorter than it had been in first year. His years of catch-up studying for the Muggle world has given him sight problems and was forced to were glasses while reading and driving. The most startling change was that upon his left hand he wore a band of white gold.

Somewhere around the image a bell sounded and the students started to gather their belongings.

"Class, class. For you weekend I want you to finish your calibrations then I want you to have fun but, be safe out there. See you Monday." Ron started to gather the way ward items around his desk, before he too left the classroom.

It was evening when class had ended; still enough time for all the Friday-night partygoer's to get ready. Ron snickered lightly to himself as he hit the lock release on his key-chain and his headlights blinked twice before he got into the navy-blue Chevy Suburban, his bag thrown into the passenger seat. The engine growled itself to life as Ron buckled his seatbelt, before carefully negotiating his way out of the school parking lot and then home.

Not much was seen as Ron drove, the mirror must not have thought it important. But the mirror came back into focus as he pulled up to a yellow house; the house had white trim all along the windows and door.

Inside the house, it was the same as any British home except for the fact that Ron was removing his brown leather loafers before proceeding to shimmy out of his light sweater. His bag was placed in front of a door that led off the hall. The smell coming from the kitchen was delicious enough to have him lift his head and sniff the air before following his nose in the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen stood a beautiful redheaded woman, her complete concentration was on the cheese that she was grating. Before her on the counter sat a small white cat-like stuffed bear. Quietly she shuffled over to one of the cupboards and tried reaching for the glass lasagna dish. Ron looked on with a small smile pasted to his lips before gently pushing away from the kitchen entryway and padding over to the woman.

The woman squeaked and then stomped on the foot of the intruder before whirling, slowly her expression softened and she smiled up at her father.

"Don't do that, 'tousan." she exclaimed before taking the offered dish and turning back to her work.

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me." Delicately she started to lay down the still dried lasagna noodles before switching back and forth between the filling, noodles, and cheese until each layer was complete. Ron switched on the oven so that it could preheat before moving back to his spot against the entry frame.

The woman reached up on top of the refrigerator and grabbed the loaf French bread, before slicing it and buttering it. Before she was done she sprinkled cheese on them and set them to the side. Turning she offered the bowl with the leftover cheese to her father.

The diminutive creature took this as the perfect opportunity to fly. It shot forward and fought with Ron over the remaining cheese.

"Cero, let 'tousan have the cheese." The woman could not help but laugh but discretely hide them behind her pale hand.

"Hell no! I sat there for an hour with you and then he shows up and all of a sudden gets the reward. Hell No!!!"

The woman sighed as she sat down in her chair at the dinner table.

"OWWWWW!" The startled yelp draw the young woman out of her contemplation's as Ron shook his finger around and the bear ate the cheese.

"Amare, the Cotton-Fluff bite Me." whined Ron as Amare, the young woman, stepped up and inspected the wound before glaring at the creature.

"Ceroberous!" The creature gulped at the sound of Amare's voice. "Put down the bowl." The creature put the bowl down and the fled the room, while Amare sat her father down and retrieved the first-aid kitchen from on top of the refrigerator.

The mirror de-clouded and the people in the dining room of number 12 Grimwald Place stared at the spherical mirror.

"What was that?" asked the ever-happy Tonks. "It looked kinda like him but not."

"Yes, and when does Ron wear glasses?" asked Fred or was it George; people still really had trouble telling the apart.

"More importantly, what does "Tousan" mean?" asked Hermione, her mind not coming up with answers.

"That was Ronald Weasley, but he is thirty-five years old, just as a few of you are. He wears glasses because with all of his studying he has lost his perfect vision. And, Tousan means...Dilictorium...Daddy." answered Albus Dumbledore from his place at the table.

"Where is my baby?" asked Molly with tears in her eyes.

"By what his daughter said I would either say China or Japan."

"Ron, has a daughter!" stated Bill, Charlie, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Nevile.

"So, that is what 'he' wants..." trailed off Severus Snape quietly, almost too quietly to be heard.

A/N: Any constructive criticism that you have can be sent to my e-mail; any flames will be used to heat up the chocolate used in my hot chocolate. Also, if this story takes some time to be updated this is not my fault but the fault of my employer; working sucks but we all have to do it or we do not make money. I wish I could be like J.K. Rowling and have a successful story and make money that way, but alas I don't (WAAAAAA!!!!).


End file.
